Honey, I'm Good
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: One-shot! Viktor's gone out drinking on his own, since Yuuri's busy. But what happens when he catches the eye of someone else? Love always pulls through in the end .


Ah, back to the Yuri on Ice Fandom huh, me? I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, this story is told from a stranger's point-of-view. I know that this story may come off a bit different, but please give it a chance until reading the second half!

Enjoy~.

* * *

He couldn't help his gaze from moving back to the counter where the extremely attractive man was sitting. His pale hair was gleaming brightly even under the dingy lights of the bar. He couldn't see from this far away, but he was sure that the man had really bright eyes as well.

Ugh. He shook his head. What was he doing? He was supposed to be here to celebrate his best friend's birthday after finally become of legal drinking age. And of course the first thing he wants to do is go to a bar. He went along with it (of course) and here they were, supposedly celebrating. But he couldn't stop himself from getting distracted again...

"Hey!"

He flinched at the yell. He turned back to see his friend that he had come to the bar to party with. He was pouting.

"What are you looking at?" his friend craned his neck to see past him.

"No! Wait!"

"Oh~. I see." His friend's face split into a huge grin. "Bet you think that guy sitting in the corner is smoking hot, huh?"

His face flushed crimson.

"Aww, c'mon. You know that I don't care if you like guys, right?" his friend sighed. "I know that you didn't really want to come to a bar, but thanks for coming with me anyway. Might as well have you leave with a date!" his friend grinned.

"I don't know...He might not be into guys, you know..."

His friend scoffed. "Please. Now you're just looking for excuses. It can't hurt just to ask. Besides this will probably the last time you see the guy anyway, even if he shoots you down cause he's straight."

"I don't know..."

His friend scowled. "If you don't ask him, I will."

He paled. There was no predicting what his friend would do if he went over to ask the man out for him. "Okay. I'm going." he said as he rose from his seat.

"There you go! Now go seduce the pants off of him!" his friend patted his back roughly.

He flushed bright red once more and hissed at his friend. "I'm going to ask him out on a date, not a tryst!"

"Whatever you want, man." His friend shrugged.

He walked over to the counter and snuck a glance at the man. Up close, the man was much more attractive than he thought. He appeared to be older than he was, but not by much. He had shinning silver hair, not platinum blond like he previously thought and his eyes were a beautiful, clear aquamarine color. His skin was pale, with the exception of his cheeks, which were slightly flushed from the alcohol he had consumed. He had a bright smile on his face, with strands of hair covering half of his face.

In other words, he was 100% his type.

"Um, hi..." he mentally smacked himself. Hi? Really?

"Hello~." the silver-haired man giggled.

Well, it seems that he hasn't failed yet. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all~." the man gestured for him to sit.

He figured he might as well order a drink while he was sitting there.

The awkward silence was getting to him. "What's your name?"

"My name~? It's Viktor with a 'k'."

"Viktor, huh? Are you foreign?" he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Mmhmm. I'm Russian~." the man grinned.

Oh, lord. He's a foreigner. Someone help him.

"Oh. That's nice." Very nice.

The man only smiled as he took another sip of his drink.

And once again, it grew quiet. He fidgeted in his seat, stirring the fruity drink he had in front of him. Okay. Baby steps. Umm...now what?

His head fell forward as he felt something smack into the back of it. It was lucky he didn't poke his eye on the umbrella.

He turned back to see his friend, frowning. 'Seduce him' he mouthed. He shook his head and glanced at the Russian once more before shrugging his shoulders. His friend sighed before walking over to the two of them and leaning on Viktor's other side.

"Hey, there~." his friend flashed his winning smile.

Viktor giggled. "Hello~. What's with everyone coming up to me today?" he laughed.

"Must be the charms. How would you like to spend the rest of the night with my friend here, hmm?" his friend asked while gesturing to him.

Viktor turned to look at him and he could feel his face turn red again.

"Oh! I get it now~." he laughed.

His friend only nodded, ignoring his chagrin at Viktor's realization and only nodded his head. "Shy as he is, I promise he's a total cutie and you two will probably have lots of fun together. So, what do you say Viktor?"

Viktor laughs. "Oh, I'm sure he is cute, but I gotta say nope. I'm good~." Viktor spoke cheerfully.

And his heart sank. He knew it.

"Oh." his friend dropped the grin and instead a grimace on his face. "Only into girls?" he guessed.

"Oh, no. That's not the issue." Viktor shook his head.

The other two were slightly confused. Then why-?

"I have someone waiting for me at home~!" Viktor smiled.

Oh.

Of course. That makes sense.

"Hmm. And they left you here alone? Doesn't seem like that great of a guy..." his friend huffed. "Sure I can't convince you to choose my friend here instead?"

He glared at his friend. What the heck was he trying to do?! He needs to lay off the beer. Now.

"Nope. And I'm not really sorry because Yuuri's the only one for me~."

Viktor's face changed from a bright lackadaisical smile to a look of a fond and very much in love person.

"Yuuri has practice right now and an important meeting tomorrow, so he couldn't afford to get drunk. He said that he trusted me enough to come here on my own. Isn't he sweet~? He's the most adorablest and the most alluring person -man or woman - I know. He always knows what I'm feeling and we spend as much time together as we can." Viktor continues to ramble off into the many other good parts about his partner.

"He always does everything he can to make me happy. And I can only hope that I do the same for him." Viktor beams.

And he is nearly in tears at the beautiful confession. He could also hear his friend attempting to hold in his sniffles.

"It's fine, Viktor. Sorry about all of this." he apologizes.

"No problemo~." Viktor waves off.

"Viktor! Ah, there you are."

And the three turned to see a dark-haired man with blue glasses approach them.

"Yuuri~!" Viktor cheered as he fell into his arms.

"Viktor...you're heavy." Yuuri groaned against the strain of keeping both of them upright.

This was the man Viktor was referring to? Well, he was adorable, but not as alluring as he-

Viktor swept his hands into Yuuri's hair, pushing back the fringe and removed the glasses from his face.

Okay. He's drop-dead gorgeous too.

"Viktor, stop it." Yuuri complained half-heartedly, more exhausted than upset.

"Sorry, Yuuri. I just love you so much~!" Viktor whined as he snuggled into the crook of Yuri's neck and shoulder.

Yuuri laughed at the action. "I love you too, silly." he said fondly as he patted Viktor's back.

"Love you~. Love you~." Viktor cooed as the two shared adorable nose rubs together.

The two giggled as they continued to share little bouts of affection between the two.

"Okay, Viktor. It's time to go home. Say goodbye to your friends." Yuuri said. He then turned to them. "Thanks for taking care of him." Yuuri said with a bow of his head.

The could only find themselves mimicking the action and stuttering out replies.

"Bye~!" Viktor waved, still supporting himself against Yuuri.

They could only stare as the two leaned against each other as they walked out of the bar. They shared a loving kiss before they were completely out of their sight.

"Dude."

He turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

"I want what they've got."

"Same."

* * *

This story was inspired because I saw a few Yuri on Ice fanfics with Viktor cheating on Yuuri and I was like "NOOOOO!", but at the same time I love the angst and sadness and all the other feels that go along with reading stories like that, so yeah. This was my attempt at preserving Viktor's faithfulness.

Also, yes, this story was inspired by the Andy Grammer song that shares the same name as the title. Watch the music video. It is adorable~!

So leave me a review or comment about what you all thought about it~.


End file.
